Sarah Howlett
Sarah Howlett (b. October 25, 2016) is a mutant. She is the daughter of Werewolf and Marvel Girl, and the granddaughter of Wolverine, Scarlet Witch, Cyclops and Jean Grey. She is a member of the Young X-Men. Sarah is a member of the Howlett, Eisenhardt, Summers and Grey family. 'History' 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Hydrokinesis: Sarah has the ability to control and generate water. Telepathy: He can read minds and project his thoughts into other minds within a vast, potentially limitless radius. He has not always had access to his telepathy due to mental blocks. His notable powers include: *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around her as well. *''Mind Control:'' He has the ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. *''Mind Possession:'' He has the ability to possess the mind of another, and use that beings body as his own. *''Mind Alteration:'' He has the ability to alter the minds of others by force of will, changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Psionic Shield:'' He has the ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He has the ability to create illusions to make himself seem to be invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that are not truly happening. *''Mental Paralysis:'' He has the ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' He erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Astral Projection:'' He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can only travel in astral form over short distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. *''Mind Transferal:'' He is able to transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies should his own physical body be somehow killed. *''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. Regenerative Healing Factor: Sarah has an accelerated healing process that enables her to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. The full extent and speed of Sarah's healing factor isn't known. *''Foreign Chemical Immunity:'' Sarah's natural healing also affords her the virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs, except in massive doses. For example, it would be extremely difficult for her to become intoxicated from alcohol. *''Immunity to Disease:'' Sarah's highly efficient immune system, which is part of her accelerated healing factor, renders her immune against all known Earthly diseases and infections. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Sarah's mutant healing factor grants her high immunity against lactic acid and other fatigue toxins generated by her muscles during physical activity. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Sarah's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those possessed by the finest human specimen. *''Insulated Weather Adaptation:'' Sarah's body is highly resistant to certain elemental extremes, particularly cold, to the extent that she could sleep nude in subarctic conditions with no apparent injury. *''Retarded Aging:'' In addition, Sarah's healing factor provides her with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. 'Abilities' Multi-lingual: Strength level Weaknesses 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Digivice: Sarah carries a Digivice. The Digivice allows her Coronamon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Sarah carries her Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Beauty around her neck. This allows her Coronamon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons 'Transportations' Category:Young X-Men Members Category:Americans Category:Canadians Category:Transians Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Howlett family Category:Eisenhardt family Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Hydrokinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Green Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in 2016 Category:Scorpio (sign) Category:Beta-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:House of Nightcrawler Category:Crest of Beauty Bearers